Crimson Fate
by Harumaki03
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo retomo la historia (28/10/2012) Los vampiros se han marchado de la Academia Cross, incluyendo al Sangre-Pura, Kuran Kaname… ¿Qué sucedería si Yuuki no se hubiese marchado con él? ¿Y sí años después, es inevitable su reencuentro? Spoilers. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. {KanamexYuuki}
1. Primera Noche - Su Decisión

**Vampire Knight**

**"****Crimson Fate"**

**-/-/-**

**Aclaración: **Hago este FanFiction más como en una mezcolanza de pensamientos, hipótesis e ideas propias. Los personajes de Vampire Knight son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, yo solo los utilizo para mis historias. No obtengo nada a cambio de esto, más que los agradecimientos de los lectores.

**Sipnosis: **_Los vampiros se han marchado de la Academia Cross, incluyendo al Sangre-Pura, Kuran Kaname… ¿Qué sucedería si Yuuki no se hubiese marchado con él? ¿Y sí años después, es inevitable su reencuentro?_

**»Spoilers« **

**»Leer bajo su propio riesgo«**

**-/-/-**

**Primera Noche**

**"Su decisión"**

**-/-/-**

―… Lo comprendo –su voz suave y matizada fue un susurro en la amplia estancia―. No pienso forzarte a nada que no desees.

Los ojos de un castaño oscuro, casi negros, de Kuran Kaname, destilaban aún más melancolía que antes. Sus rasgos se mantenían impasibles, solo en sus ojos se divisaba el dolor que le causaba aquella decisión.

―Kaname-onii-sama ―ya había tomado su decisión, por dolorosa que resultase, para él, para ella, para ambos. Había decidido y ya no habría marcha atrás―. Sé que te dije que volvería a ti, pero…

―No pasa nada, Yuuki –él esquivo su mirada, posándola por el ventanal que predominaba en la oficina del director Cross―. Procuraré que nadie se acerque a ti o a la Academia…

―¡Kaname-onii-sama, no entiendes, yo…! –fue silenciada por el suave toque de la puerta.

―Disculpe, Kaname-sama, el tren partirá pronto, debemos apresurarnos –Yuuki reconoció la voz de Seiren al otro lado de la puerta.

―Bien –asintió Kaname, tomando su largo abrigo del escritorio –Yuuki… ―se detuvo delante de ella, alzó su mano para tocar su mejilla, pero el contacto nunca se produjo ―… lamento el daño que te cause y, espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

Por unos instantes fugaces se miraron a los ojos, y ella se sintió invitada… tentada a marcharse con él a _"su mundo"._ Pero no era así como se recordaba, bebiendo sangre de otras personas, viviendo en la oscuridad… No, no deseaba aquello y además…

―Lo siento… pero no puedo hacerle esto a Zero…

La expresión de Kaname se volvió más pétrea ante la mención del gemelo Cazador.

―Ya veo… ―pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta, y sin siquiera mirar atrás, salió.

Yuuki se quedo allí, de pie, fría, sintiendo como si algo dentro de sí se desgarrase.

_Pero no puedo irme y dejar de ser yo…_ Pensó, permitiendo escapar unas lágrimas.

**-/-/-**

―Kaname-sama… ―Seiren lo observó caminar delante de sí. Habiendo escuchado todo al otro lado de la puerta, no necesitaba preguntar nada, pero aún así…

―Nadie se quedará aquí, nos marchamos… y nadie la molestará.

Seiren asintió. La voz de Kaname era suave, pero aún así notaba entre sus matices un ligero dolor que jamás les mostraría a ellos. Llegaron al final de las escaleras que conducían hasta el piso inferior de la Academia Cross, encontrándose con Kiryuu Zero, dispuesto a subirlas.

―Kuran… ―el apellido sonó a blasfemia en sus labios. Destilaba el desprecio que sentía por los vampiros por todos sus poros.

―Kiryuu-kun… ―musito Kaname, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Seiren se mantenía a dos pasos de Kaname, dispuesta a matar a Kiryuu ante cualquier amenaza. Aunque su sola presencia lo era.

―Kaname-sama… ―Seiren pensaba replicar algo, pero la mano derecha de Kaname se alzo, deteniéndola.

―Espero que no olvides quien te dio la sangre que corre por tus venas. Y que tampoco olvides el cometido por el cuál te la di ―sus ojos destilaron cierta molestia al mirar a Zero –no lo olvides, Seiren, vámonos.

―¿Qué? –Zero giro medio cuerpo para mirarle, pero solo observo las espaldas de ambos ― ¿Y Yuuki? –la pregunta emergió casi por inercia. Los pasos de Kaname resonaron en el desértico piso inferior.

―Cuídala…

Zero abrió sus violáceos ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Qué acaba de decir…?

―¡Kuran! –le llamo, pero fue en vano. Ni él, ni Seiren, estaban ya allí.

Zero se mantuvo indeciso sobre si subir o no. ¿Qué había sido aquello? _Cuídala… _¿En qué maldito juego macabro lo querían incluir ahora? Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y casi se sintió desfallecer cuando al entrar al pasillo que conducía a la oficina del director, percibió el dulce aroma de Yuuki.

_¡No puede ser…! _Se mantuvo tenso hasta llegar a la puerta. Deseando y a la vez no, que la chica que amaba estuviese al otro lado de la puerta.

_La próxima vez que nos encontremos… ¡Te mataré! _La última vez que la había visto, le había besado y se había despedido con aquellas palabras.

¿Era su destino el hacerlo? ¿Tendría la fuerza y valor para ello? Sin una idea clara, abrió la puerta con suavidad, percibiendo un amargo olor salado en el aire.

―¿Yuuki? –los cabellos largos y azabaches de ella se movieron al compás de su brusco movimiento.

―¿Zero? –Abrió los ojos, con absoluta perplejidad―. ¿Qué haces aquí? Más aún, ¿cómo se encuentra Ichiru-kun…?

Un dolor agudo atravesó el corazón de Zero al recordar a su gemelo, cubierto de su sangre derramada, siendo cargado por él.

―Casi muerto… ―musitó ― Yagari-sensei dice que… ―se cortó abruptamente. ¿Por qué le contaba aquello a ella? –Ahora eso carece de importancia, más aún, escuche que se marcha, deberías apresurarte.

No preguntaría por el olor a lágrimas. No preguntaría por la humedad de sus ojos oscuros. No lo haría. No lo haría.

―Yo…

Inconscientemente, Zero contuvo la respiración.

―… no me iré con Kaname-onii-sama…

―¿Qué? –la expresión cargada de incredulidad de Zero pudo ser graciosa si el asunto no hubiese sido tan grave―. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vivir como humana? Es casi imposible para ti.

―No lo es, viví antes y seguiré haciéndolo ahora, además, ya me adapte a la luz.

―¡No es solo por tu maldita adaptación! ¡Dije que te mataría! ¡¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?! –sin notarlo siquiera, la había tomado por los brazos, apretándola inconscientemente―. ¡¿No era tu deseo permanecer junto a Kuran?!

Yuuki se estremeció ante la furia y el dolor de Zero. A él también lo había herido incontables veces. ¿Podría quizá, algún día…?

―Por los sentimientos que nos unen Zero, no me marcharé… ―la mirada de Zero era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Furia, alegría, odio, pasión.

No era tan estúpido como para pensar que ella lo amaba igual que él a ella. Pero que ella tomase sus sentimientos por él como excusa de su estadía…

―Aunque sea un vampiro Yuuki, soy un cazador antes que nada.

―Y antes de ser vampira Zero, soy humana… ―le sonrió ―… espero que mientras esté aquí, bajes el hacha de guerra contra mí.

―Bajar el hacha de guerra… ―reprimió una carcajada, mezcla de ironía y sarcasmo―. De verdad que eres… ―el resto de la frase murió en sus labios antes de salir. Yuuki, con suma suavidad, se había soltado de los brazos de Zero, para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos.

―No me marcharé, Zero.

―Bien ―se permitió solo por un fugaz momento, olvidar quién era él y quién era ella, y rozó sus abios. Ahora estaba a su lado pero…

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

**-/-/-**

―¡Kaname-sama! –Aidou fue el primero en notar su presencia mientras bajaba la escalinata de piedra que conducía a la Academia Cross. Observó a Seiren venir más atrás y a nadie más. Su ceño se frunció ante la evidente ausencia de Yuuki.

―Kaname-sama… ―la voz profunda y exenta de cualquier emoción de Akatsuki le hizo mirarle―. ¿Dónde está la princesa?

Kaname llegó hasta donde ellos, y siguió bajando las escaleras y sin siquiera detenerse, respondió.

―Yuuki no nos acompañará en este viaje ―fue todo lo que dijo, con absoluta simpleza.

―¡¿Qué?! –la voz de Ruka adquirió el tono de enfado que asustaba a Aidou―. ¿Seiren?

Todos miraron a la joven que seguía a Kaname, quien solo les lanzó una clara advertencia con la mirada, una advertencia en la cual se leía claramente _"cuidado con lo que dicen."_

―¡Pero…! –replico Ruka.

―Cálmate, sus motivos tendrá… ―Akatsuki empezó a seguir a Kaname, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a la academia.

―Esto es ridículo… ¿cómo es posible…? –seguía musitando Ruka.

Aidou apretó la mandíbula ligeramente, conservando su ceño fruncido. ¿La princesa Pura-Sangre había decidido no ir? Giró su rubia cabeza hacia atrás… después de todo… Kiryuu…

―Hanabusa, apresúrate –le llamó Akatsuki.

―¡Whaaa! ¡¿Cómo llegaron allá?! ¡Espérenme! –bajo las escaleras corriendo hasta darles alcance.

¿Habrían tomado todos ellos las decisiones correctas?

Akatsuki miro la espalda de Kaname y cerró los ojos. No era momento de preocuparse por eso. Las órdenes de Kaname el día anterior habían sido claras.

_**Debemos buscar a Ichijou… y empezar desde cero.**_

**»Continuara«**

Bueno, aquí está la re-edición de este capítulo, por fin la estoy retomando, ¡yay! Me siento muy feliz por ello, justo detrás de este viene el capítulo dos. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que en el pasado lo había subido, pero quizás fue mejor así, ya que ahora lo he hecho con el manga mucho más avanzado y con una idea más clara.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes en su debido momento me otorgaron sus reviews y favoritos, espero que aunque el tiempo haya pasado, sigan interesados en la historia y el segundo capítulo, a pesar del tiempo, les guste y me permitan saber su importante opinión.

**Re-edición del 28/10/2012**

¡Ja ne!


	2. Segunda Noche - Rescate

**Vampire Knight**

"**Crimson Fate"**

**-/-/-**

**Aclaración: **Hago este FanFiction más como en una mezcolanza de pensamientos, hipótesis e ideas propias. Los personajes de Vampire Knight son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, yo solo los utilizo para mis historias. No obtengo nada a cambio de esto, más que los agradecimientos de los lectores.

**Sipnosis: **_Los vampiros se han marchado de la Academia Cross, incluyendo al Sangre-Pura, Kuran Kaname… ¿Qué sucedería si Yuuki no se hubiese marchado con él? ¿Y sí años después, es inevitable su reencuentro?_

**»Spoilers« **

**»Leer bajo su propio riesgo«**

**-/-/-**

**Segunda Noche**

"**Rescate"**

**-/-/-**

Habían pasado ya dos largas semanas desde que los vampiros se habían retirado de la academia Cross, tal como Kaname había ordenado. Pero aún quedaban cosas pendientes, cosas que solo Cross Kaien podía realizar.

Y por ende, se debía marchar.

―¡Es que esto no tiene ningún sentido! ―Repuso Yagari, mirándole con su único ojo visible lleno de furia―. ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Eres el nuevo líder de la Asociación ahora, impón el orden!

Kaien sonreía levemente, un poco nervioso, mientras aguantaba los reclamos de Yagari con mucha paciencia. Zero estaba de pie en una esquina y Yuuki se mantenía sentada en una de las sillas de la oficina, impasible.

―Yagari-kun, relájate… ―Kaien intentaba que se calmara―. No es como si fuese a ser un encarcelamiento eterno, pero debo pagar por el crimen que cometí.

Zero endureció aun más su expresión y Yuuki suspiro.

―¡A mí eso me vale un…! ―Yagari quería decir tantas cosas, que no sabía por dónde empezar―. Mira, si no lo hubieras hecho, quién sabe dónde estaríamos ahora.

Kaien se puso de pie y suspiro.

―Todo estará bien, no te preocupes ―se permitió sonreír mientras les miraba―. Por favor, cuiden de la academia y nuestros preciados alumnos mientras no estoy ―cerró el libro que tenía abierto sobre el escritorio y dejó su abrigo en el espaldar de su asiento―.

Yuuki se puso de pie.

―Lo haremos, papá ―dijo con suavidad, intentando evitar derramar lágrimas por ese hombre que la había cuidado desde que podía recordar.

Kaien sintió su corazón henchirse de orgullo y alegría.

―Yagari, quedarás a cargo, Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, hasta que el momento lo requiera, quedan destituidos de su cargo de prefectos y retoman sus posiciones de estudiantes de la clase diurna ―suspiro y acarició su frente por un instante―. Esas son mis instrucciones, por ahora.

―¿Qué quieres decir con "hasta que el momento lo requiera"? ―los ojos de Zero se entrecerraron, perspicaces.

Kaien sonrió tenuemente.

―¿Crees enserio que los vampiros no regresarán? ―inquirió, con cierto deje de misterio. Yuuki y Zero se miraron entre sí, Yagari suspiro.

―Espero que no estés cometiendo un error, Kaien ―Yagari le miro duramente mientras lo veía colocarse su abrigo y dar unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Kaien asintió.

―Sé lo que hago, no se preocupen ―la puerta fue tocada en ese mismo instante.

―Cross Kaien, es hora de marcharnos ―la voz al otro lado de la puerta era tosca y arrastraba las palabras.

―Es hora de irme ―Kaien abrió la puerta y Yagari lo siguió detrás―. No llores, Yuuki-chan, ¿sí? ―dijo sin volverse ―no soy la clase de persona que realmente merezca tus lágrimas ―y salió, Yagari negaba con su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Zero se acercó a Yuuki, la expresión de ella era impasible, no entendía por qué el director le había dedicado aquellas últimas palabras de despedida. Ella se puso de pie, acercándose al ventanal.

Y ahí Zero lo entendió. Porque Yuuki ya no mostraba sus lágrimas físicamente, sino que las derramaba silenciosamente, dentro de su corazón.

―Todo estará bien ―musitó, porque era lo que él mismo quería creer.

―Lo sé ―ella asintió sin volverse―. Espero que el tiempo pase rápido.

Zero se acercó a ella y observó como Kaien era ingresado dentro de uno de los autos de la asociación y se alejaba más y más. Vio a su maestro Yagari patear raudamente el suelo, con furia e impotencia.

Sus mundos ya eran un caos, pero con lo acontecido en las últimas semanas, no sabían ya sobre cual pie estaban parados. Solo pudo acariciar su cabeza, dándole a entender que él esperaba lo mismo.

O que llegará un momento en el cual se sintiera absolutamente tranquilo y en paz.

**-/-/-**

Akatsuki y Aidou observaban la enorme puerta que resguardaba la entrada de la mansión Shirabuki.

―¿Esto no será visto como una descortesía? Después de todo, Sara-sama es una Sangre-Pura como Kaname-sama… ―Aidou suspiraba con verdadera pena―. Al menos es por una excelente causa.

Akatsuki suspiro.

Es que solo a su primo se le ocurría pensar en la ética en momentos como aquellos. Vamos, estaban a punto de realizar una verdadera batalla para rescatar a uno de los suyos, y su querido primo se preguntaba si Sara-sama no lo vería como una descortesía.

―Será mucho más que una descortesía, Hanabusa, pero debemos cumplir la orden de Kaname-sama ―murmuró, tocando el timbre de la puerta, no bien hubo alejado su mano de la misma, cuando un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y brillantes ojos color carmesí apareció justo al otro lado de la puerta.

―Vaya, vaya, pero qué trae a dos jóvenes nobles a estas horas a la residencia de Shirabuki-sama… ―esbozó una frívola sonrisa, mientras Akatsuki y Aidou intercambiaban miradas fugaces.

―Hemos venido por órdenes de Kuran Kaname-sama… ―Akatsuki hizo aparecer una llama en su mano derecha, mientras percibía que las puertas se abrían para cederle el paso a la boca del lobo.

―Qué considerada Sara-sama de darnos tan calurosa bienvenida ―sonrió tenuemente Aidou mientras observaba como más y más sombras aparecían, todos listos para atacarlos en cuanto pusieran un pie dentro del territorio de los Shirabuki.

Kain sonrió tenuemente mientras se adentraba corriendo, dispuesto a luchar, mientras Hanabusa creaba dos espadas de hielo y seguía a su primo a las sempiternas sombras de la mansión Shirabuki.

**-/-/-**

Kaname escuchaba las conversaciones a su alrededor, las quejas y los murmullos de sorpresa ante sus palabras recientes.

―Kaname-sama, sabe que no es necesario que…―Aidou, el padre de Hanabusa le miraba con verdadera conmoción.

Los pocos miembros de la nobleza que habían pertenecido alguna vez al consejo original y se habían salvado ahora mismo era solo un grupo de vampiros que no sabían que rumbo tomarían sus vidas. Y más ahora con la declaración que había soltado el líder del más prestigioso de los clanes de Sangre-Pura.

―Es necesario que pague por los crímenes que he cometido ―Kaname se mantenía impasible―. La decisión ha sido tomada desde que realice el crimen.

Aidou le miraba con verdadero dolor. No comprendía cuál era la intención real de Kaname-sama para realizar aquel auto-encierro, pero si él así lo dictaminaba, así se haría.

―Muy bien, Kaname-sama, se hará tal como usted ha dicho ―Kaname asintió y se puso de pie, casi al instante, Seiren apareció tras de sí, como una sombra. Los demás miembros del pequeño grupo seguían murmurando entre ellos.

Kaname ya no les hacia ningún caso, salió de la sala seguido muy de cerca de Seiren, que se mantenía en absoluto silencio detrás de su amo. Caminaban por los corredores mientras fuera los rayos y la lluvia hacían de las suyas.

―Kaname-sama… ¿Por qué esa decisión de encerrarse en esa prisión? ―Seiren preguntó, pero realmente no esperaba una respuesta, por eso se sorprendió cuando él le respondió.

―Porque para proteger a Yuuki es necesario ―respondió con simpleza, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia los pisos inferiores―. ¿Se ha sabido algo de Akatsuki y Hanabusa? ―preguntó.

Seiren observaba como su amo se recluía poco a poco de todo. Estaba en un punto de sed que no muchos vampiros podrían soportar. Era un punto de inanición absoluta. Le sorprendía su resistencia y a pesar de todo, seguía conservando ese aire calmo que lo caracterizaba…

―Lo último que supimos de ellos es que habían llegado con el objetivo… ―pasaban por el largo corredor mientras ella le explicaba―. No deberían de tardar en llegar.

La puerta principal se abrió con estrépito. Kaname y Seiren volvieron sus miradas hacia atrás, mientras que al principio de las escaleras, Ruka bajaba las mismas con velocidad.

―¿Pero qué les ha pasado? ―inquirió, cuando llego junto a los dos vampiros que acababan de irrumpir estruendosamente la mansión Ichijou.

―Nada que un buen descanso no repare ―indicó Akatsuki, pasando con un inconsciente Takuma en brazos― La misión ha sido un éxito, Kaname-sama ―dijo, volviendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el líder vampiro.

Kaname sonrió tenuemente.

―Muy buen trabajo ―les felicitó, verdaderamente complacido.

―La misión en realidad no era difícil ―Hanabusa entró, mostrando algunas zonas de su ropa chamuscadas, Ruka enarcó una ceja―. Lo que dificultó todo fueron los títeres de esa mansión ―suspiro, limpiándose algunas cenizas y trocitos de cristales de su rubio cabello.

Akatsuki asintió. En ese momento, Ruka se percató de que Kain tenía la oreja derecha congelada y el estado de sus ropas era similar al de Hanabusa.

―Llevaré a Ichijou a sus aposentos ―Kaname asintió mientras Akatsuki subía las escaleras.

―Vamos, Seiren ―Kaname prosiguió su camino, mientras escuchaba como Hanabusa cerraba las puertas de la mansión.

Aidou miró a Kaname y Seiren alejarse y luego miró a Ruka.

―¿Hay algo que deba saber? ―inquirió, dubitativo. Ruka se encogió de hombros, suspirando cansinamente.

―Sea lo que sea, nos enteraremos tarde o temprano ―musitó, cruzándose de brazos. Hanabusa la miró con sus azules orbes, un poco extrañado pero la instó a subir las escaleras con él.

―Vamos, déjame contarte como Akatsuki y yo logramos rescatar a Takuma-san de esa casa de títeres…

**-/-/-**

Kaien suspiró. Su confinamiento duraría un año y medio, esperaba, no más bien confiaba en que todo saldría como lo había planeado. Y, en comparación con su confinamiento común, comparado con el de Kaname, parecía un juego de niños.

―¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para cumplir tus propósitos, Kaname-kun…? ―murmuró, mientras observaba el pedazo de luna en cuarto menguante por la pequeña ventana con barrotes de su celda.

**»Continuara«**

Pues vaya, después de mucho tiempo, tres años largos, retomo la historia… Han pasado muchas, pero muchas cosas en tres años no solo en la historia de **Vampire Knight** sino también en mi vida personal. Ahora creo que puedo ver desde un punto de vista más amplió de las distintas matices de esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que hicieron de esta historia su favorita en su momento, así mismo a las personas que fueron tan dulces y amables de dejarme un review, agradezco a: **Mrs. Mixa, Tsuki-chan, IzUna-ChAn, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, Seiya-Moon, yuri, kazeminami** e **iruze-chan.**

En especial a ese grupo de chicas de **FBDFénix** (que ya no existe) que me brindó su apoyo para realizar esta historia, en especial a **Ennostiel-chan** y **Azumi-chan**, que sabían quedarse horas y horas desveladas conmigo, insistiendo sobre esta historia y muchas otras más.

Y bueno, definitivamente he retomado la historia, espero que sea del agrado de quién la lea y así mismo, me permitan saber qué les parece. Sin nada más que agregar por ahora, me despido…

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
